


Communication

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Steo, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has trouble coming out to the pack and Theo is (mostly) patient with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teen-wolf-is-my-life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teen-wolf-is-my-life).



> Written for [teen-wolf-is-my-life](http://teen-wolf-is-my-life.tumblr.com) for the Steo Secret ~~Santa~~ Valentine's Day Exchange (planned by the awesome [steoaf](http://steoaf.tumblr.com)).
> 
> Hope you like it sweetie!

“It’s not that I think they won’t accept it, it’s just…I mean how do I explain it to them? How do I tell _Scott_? We’ve known each other for so long, it’s like I’ve been lying to him all this time. What if he hates me for _that_ , not the other thing?”

Theo moved to get closer to Stiles on the sofa, pulling one of Stiles’ hands into his own.

“I think you might be over thinking it.”

Stiles favoured Theo with a look withering look. “That’s all I do, Theo.”

“I know; but I just think you’re not giving your friends enough credit. It’ll be okay.”

Stiles huffed; but didn’t say anything further, pulling Theo’s hand forward and then up and over his shoulder. He snuggled into his boyfriend’s embrace, taking comfort from it.

They stayed like that for an age, sitting in silence, watching as the light dimmed around them and night fell.

~~~

A week passed and they didn’t discuss the issue at hand; they were still sneaking around, still grabbing kisses when they could.

“I’m telling them today.” Stiles declared in the broom closet at Beacon Hills High.

“Good.” Theo replied before leaning to kiss Stiles again.

They stayed like that until the bell rang, making them both late for their respective classes.

~~~

“Today.”

“Okay, Stiles.”

~~~

“Before Lunch.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Theo replied in a sarcastic tone automatically, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. That was clearly not the way to go.

“You’re right, it’s not the right time.”

Theo rolled his eyes at Stiles’ retreating back. This was getting ridiculous.

~~~

“Definitely this evening.”

Theo didn’t even answer this time.

~~~

Stiles was pacing up and down his room when Theo arrived. He was holding a chinograph pencil in his right hand, which was never a good sign.

Theo glanced at the board which was usually covered with notes about whichever supernatural beastie they were dealing with. Instead, there were merely two columns of writing under the headings ‘Pros’ and ‘Cons’.

“Tell me you’re not making a list.”

Stiles didn’t answer, pausing in his pacing long enough to write ‘Pack Dynamics ruptured’ in the ‘Cons’ column.

Theo just sat on Stiles’ bed and waited for the crazy to end, so he could deal with the fall out.

~~~

“Your friends, _our_ friends love you. It’s not going to matter.”

“What if it does?”

“Then they’re not really your friends.”

Stiles tossed a hurt look in Theo’s direction, before replying in a whisper, “I’m not ready to lose them.”

~~~

“I’m going to do it in Biology. Lots of witnesses. Minimal ability to argue.”

“In the middle of class?”

“Best idea, I’ve had yet.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at lunch.”

~~~

“Maybe you should do it.”

“I’m not doing it, Stiles.”

“Right. I need to take responsibility. Okay, during our pack meeting.”

~~~

“Before school.”

~~~

“After school.”

~~~

“I’m inviting everyone round for a movie night, we’ll do it then.”

“Good idea.”

~~~

“During lunch.”

Theo just hummed in response, not even looking up from his book.

~~~

Stiles and Theo walked into the pack meeting together. 

Stiles had very firmly said this was it, he was going to tell the pack _now_ ; and if he didn’t, Theo had authority to do it on his behalf whilst he hid behind his hands and remembered how to breathe.

Theo had listened patiently in the car whilst Stiles went over at least fifteen different outcomes of the impending conversation, all in his trade-mark run on sentences. He tried not to smile. One of the things he loved about Stiles was his intelligence and apparent supernatural ability to run an anxiety-driven stream of consciousness. Hundreds of scenarios could be described and discarded in mere moments. It was usually one of his charms.

“Er…everyone. I need to make an announcement.” Stiles whispered, coughed, then repeated himself slightly louder.

The pack looked at him, five sets of supernatural eyes and one human set pressed on him, boring into his soul.

Stiles coughed again, closed his eyes and just said it. 

“I’m gay.”

There was a silence in which Stiles was sure he didn’t breathe. He opened one eye and then the other.

“Obviously.” Malia answered.

“We know.” Lydia and Kira said at exactly the same time.

Liam raised an eyebrow at Mason and Mason whispered back in response. “Contrary to popular belief, we _can’t_ tell just by looking.”

Stiles met Scott’s eyes across the room and Scott merely nodded, smiling.

Stiles responded with a blinding smile of his own; if Scott was okay, he was okay.

He took Theo’s hand in his own and squeezed it. He didn’t know what he’d been worrying about.


End file.
